Currently, mobile applications are installed from a ‘Store’ (e.g., an “App” or “Application” store). Once installation is complete, an icon appears somewhere on a home screen or in a list of applications. It is possible to install an application from within another application on most platforms (ANDROID & IOS being the two most popular which support this idea), but the application is placed on a home screen or in an application list where it must later be found and opened. No state or intent is transferred to the newly opened application. Applications do not commonly include functionality that allows performance of actions in applications other than an application currently in use. This is often achieved using Deep Linking, a custom URL protocol registered to an individual application that describes a specific action to perform or content to display. Currently, the actions of installing an application and performing a specific action or viewing specific content within that application once installed are separate.